To Heal We Must Rest
by Buckee
Summary: Set in the aftermath of "The Whirlwind" This is an alternate ending to season 2 in progress. Amy stays by Franks side as he recovers from the injuries he sustained in his battle with The Pilgrim. I own nothing of The Punisher, characters or images used.
1. To Heal We Must Rest

It was an awful yet inevitable sight to see Frank Castle in an ICU bed intubated and hooked up to monitors and tubes. The periodical bleep of machines blended into the muted background noises of the ward. The muffled voices of staff and subdued visitors ebbed and flowed through the department as the day pressed on.

They had a degree of anonymity at least, thanks to the contrived story of Pete Castiglione suffering his injuries at the hands of a gang still at large. No police guard at the door or hand cuffs this time, thankfully. Not that Frank would be moving anywhere in a hurry. The beating he took while facing The Pilgrim had taken its toll. His injuries were extensive including numerous fractured ribs on either side with what doctors called a large flail segment on his left, whatever that actually meant. He also suffered significant bruising to his lungs and a small rupture in his diaphragm as well as bruising to his right kidney. Then there were the fractures. His left shoulder blade had a long crack which apparently would heal without surgery whereas his hand and right cheek bone needed plates. Most significant was the fracture at the back right of his skull directly over a slow, contained bleed that had been silently putting pressure on his brain. Frank _was_ alive though, which was a start. The doctors even said he had a decent chance of making a good recovery given sufficient time and rest. Despite this an oppressive low mood had settled on Amy.

The sense of guilt that she was responsible for his current condition was unshakeable. So was an awful sense of futility that even if she saw him through this he would likely continue on his self-destructive path of violence and vigilantism until he wound up as a John Doe in a morgue somewhere. It was a thought at such odds with what should have been a sense of relief now that there was no longer someone willing to pay a price for their heads. It was a thought that felt even more gut-wrenching in the solemn quiet of the ICU ward.

Sitting there, seeing Frank so still and peaceful Amy could _almost_ imagine a future for Frank that didn't involve him continuing to be The Punisher. She decided that seeing his features without their shroud of grief was what drove that thought home, even with the bruising. She shrugged and looked away trying to shake the feeling that she was intruding on his privacy to see his face so peaceful. It was as though she could see something deeply personal. Something that Frank denied to himself – the man hidden underneath the grief. A man who would stand up for what he believed in but without the seething anger or sense of injustice. A man who could have loved and laughed freely. It was enough to make her cry.

"It is difficult to see the ones we love so vulnerable" said the ICU nurse as she looked over Franks vitals. Amy tried to avoid speaking with them much. She didn't know how long Frank was going to be here and it was easier to keep up a façade by limiting the number of lies. "He is improving a little every day" the nurse continued, she was looking directly at Amy now "…and the doctors have said we will try to see if we can bring him round again today." Amy sniffled, wiping her nose on her sleeve and looked away from the nurse. "Well we know _that _went down well the other day don't we" she retorted sarcastically and immediately felt sorry for lashing out. It wasn't the nurse's fault. They were oblivious to Franks history.

"I know that was difficult for you but it should be easier today. We will have a few more hands on deck. Besides he is stronger than he was two days ago. We have been weening the ventilator support down and if all goes well, we should be able to extubate your dad tomorrow". Amy felt a little thrill of hope that Frank might at least be out of the ICU soon but it warred with anxiety of the task ahead as the events two days earlier played out in her mind…


	2. Once a Father, always a Father

Amy had watched patiently as the nurse and doctor prepared to bring Frank around. He still needed the machine to assist him to breathe but the doctors wanted to assess how his head injury was healing. To do that they needed to reduce the artificial sedation that was keeping him comfortable and forcing his body to rest and recover.

"Ok Amy, your dad will be disorientated. He might try to pull out tubes because he will be groggy and waking up somewhere unfamiliar. He also won't realise why he can't speak and will probably try to take the breathing tube out. It is really important that he doesn't do that though because it might cause trauma to his wind pipe. We would also need to intubate him again as the machines are still doing a share of the work for him. It would be really helpful if you could come around here and talk to Pete. It might help him feel safe and reduce the chance that he becomes agitated. Would you feel ok about doing that?"

Amy hesitated, unsure of how Frank was going to respond to waking up in the hospital. He hadn't regained consciousness after collapsing in the shower back at the trailer three days ago and she knew that to him hospitals meant police. Steeling herself to the task she got out of the chair that she had claimed in the corner of the room. Moving quickly, she manoeuvred herself between the monitors to reach the bed side by Franks head. His face was still a mottled mess of swollen bruises and his lip was split but she could see no pain in his features. She was thankful that the sedation was doing that much at least.

The nurse fiddled with one of the drips before drawing up a solution from a vile and injecting it through the line in Franks right arm. Within 30 seconds she could see the drug was doing its job. Franks brow furrowed slightly as his brain began to register his pain again. As his jaw clenched, the doctor and nurse moved quickly to gently but firmly hold Franks arms on the bed. The drug continued to reverse the sedative but when Franks eyes opened and began to roam the room it was clear he was still far from lucid.

Suddenly the disorientation kicked in and the nurse was struggling to keep Franks arm by his side. "Pete, be easy, you are in hospital and you cant talk because you have a tube helping you to breathe" the nurse said in a calming voice. But while Frank was regaining the ability to move his arms and legs Amy could see that he was not orientated to the hospital room or the people at his bedside. The nurse looked pleadingly at Amy as her hold on her patient's arm became more precarious. "Try talking to your dad, Amy" suggested the doctor "It might do the trick if he hears your voice".

Amy took a breath and debated what to do. She couldn't call Frank by his real name and clearly "Pete" wasn't registering right now. Not to mention it would sound odd given she was supposed to be his daughter. Hating herself for what she was about to do she took a breath and gently said "Dad, its ok … its me, Amy. You are ok, be calm. It's ok". Franks eyes wandered across to look in Amy's direction but there was no recognition and he seemed to be focusing somewhere and potentially _somewhen _behind her. For a moment though he stopped struggling and the beeping of the monitors began to slow to a less frantic beat as his brain processed what had been said to him. Just as they began to relax though Amy saw the penny drop. It was a moment that would torture her in the days to come.

Franks eyes snapped into focus on Amy's face and his mind was forcibly wrenched to the present. Amy watched as Frank recognised her and was forced to reconcile the reality of his present with the events that had come to pass since the last time he had been called "dad". His features contorted and he silently howled around the tubes in his throat. The monitors screamed as heart rate matched raw grief. The nurse and doctor were practically shoved away from the bed as Frank grappled with his past. Amy froze, hand to mouth, tears falling down her cheeks. It was all she could do to stop herself from calling out his real name and ruining their deception. The nurse and doctor scrambled to top up the sedative and Frank sank once again into the safety of numb oblivion leaving Amy grappling with her emotions


	3. A story in what isnt there

Karen sat in her office at TheNew York Bulletin, a number of pieces of note paper lined up in front of her. She tapped her forehead with the end of a pen and chewed at the side of her mouth as she pondered the information scribbled across them.

Each morning Ellison has lists of incident reports from the NYPD and FDNY delivered to her desk so she could follow up anything that looked like it held a news-worthy story. Over the past few months there had been any number of incidents that at first glance appeared to be drug or gang related. With a little digging though she suspected she could reliably identify with had Frank Castle and which had Billy Russo's name behind them. She liked to steer clear of those unless she could see the press in general picking out the wrong details and miss-representing the facts hidden behind the events.

Today the pickings were slim. An apartment fire down town where both elderly occupants escaped without injury, minor thefts and break-ins, a mugging or two which unusually had no serious casualties, and any number of vehicle accidents. What was more intriguing though was what was missing. A week ago a TV reporter covered a story of a man admitted to hospital with life threatening injuries after a violent assault by a gang. The TV reporter had indicated that the man had been accompanied to the hospital in the early hours of the morning by his teenage daughter but that no further details were available at the time. Since then there had been no incident report that matched that description and no further mention anywhere that she could find.

At that moment Ellison walked in, plopping a takeaway coffee cup in front of her and walked back towards his door saying over his shoulder with a mock-serious expression "Not making any habits here you understand, Sally just got the order wrong at the café again!" When Karen didn't answer he leaned against the door frame and said "Would you mind if I jumped out your window and took to flight with those pigeons out there…?" he was met with a reply "uh, yeah sure. Maybe lunch?" He had to laugh. "Karen you are a lost cause- did you not hear what I just said! What's on your mind?"

Karen looked up and chuckled wryly then slumped back in her chair raising her cup in thanks to her boss. "Its just these reports. It isn't what is here it is what _isn't._"

"hmm? So what is missing…?" prompted the editor in chief.

"Well about a week ago the morning news reported that a man had been violently assaulted by an unknown gang and admitted to hospital fighting for his life. Not unusual news in itself except that there has been no incident reported."

"Perhaps the details reported were wrong?" Ellison walked back to Karen's desk, craning his neck to read the reports up the right way.

"Well that's what I thought too so I called a few of the major trauma hospitals and enquired about the victim's condition. Mostly I got nothing for my effort but when I rang one in particular, I was asked if I knew a name because otherwise they couldn't give out any details due to patient confidentiality…"

"…Which confirms that someone _was_ admitted under those circumstances." Ellison finished.

"Then I called the NYPD this morning to double check we hadn't missed anything. There still isn't a report that matches that story."

Ellison nodded slightly, pressing his lips together. "It may be nothing but then that's part of the territory. Go check it out." And with that he waved himself out of her office.

With the decision made Karen grabbed her bag and keys, threw back the rest of her coffee and headed to her car. Usually hospital staff were well up on patient confidentiality laws but she figured she might be able to bluff her way through. If not she would visit Mahoney on the way back and see if he knew anything more.


	4. The chance encounter

Amy sat in a chair pulled up close to Franks bed, one leg tucked up under the other. She dozed on and off with her head resting on her forearm as she leaned on the side of his mattress. The fingers of her left hand rested lightly on Franks forearm. He was sleeping again now, broken intermittently with periods of restlessness when his pain meds began to wear off. Each time she found herself wishing he was still sedated. At least then he wouldn't be able to register the pain of his healing body.

The medical team had managed to successfully bring Frank around to assess his head injury the day before and were happy with the outcome. Thankfully there was no indication that he would suffer long-term damage. She hadn't been able to speak with him yet though. The doctor had seen the effect that the last attempt had on Amy and hadn't asked her to put herself in that position again. He had remained sleeping since and the few times he had surfaced he hadn't really registered his surroundings before drifting quickly back off to sleep. The nurse had commented that Frank must have been particularly exhausted because they hadn't been able to keep him awake for more than about 2-3 minutes at a time when they conducted their assessment. She mused that his body had a lot of healing to do but not to worryGiven time he would come good. It didn't stop Amy from worrying though. She longed to see recognition in his eyes, for him to tell her one way or another that he would be ok. She needed that. For Frank to tell her it was all ok. Doubt gnawed at her despite the optimism of the medical team. Until she could look at him and see _Frank_ and hear him speak to her, she couldn't help but worry.

The nurse was busily checking monitors and drains and administering medications. They would be extubating him after the morning round which was a huge relief. If all went well he would be out of ICU and to a regular ward in the next few days. Unfortunately, that also meant losing the strict regulations on visitors that the ICU enforced. Amy worried that would provide the press with the cue to take a harder line trying to get their story. Since Medani seemed to have quietened the NYPD investigation into the "vicious gang assault that left a man fighting for life and his young daughter alone and distraught" there had apparently been a number of prying calls to the hospital and attempts to visit. Evidently there was at least one eager reporter chomping at the bit to expose a cover up.

Amy sat up and stretched. There was only so long she could tell herself that she was comfortable before she gave in to the worries in her head not to mention the growing numbness in her butt…or the need to pee. Telling herself that if Frank hadn't stirred in the last 3 hours he was unlikely to do so in the time it would take her to go to the toilet she decided it was time to do just that. She might even find the cafeteria and grab some food. Curt's trailer was getting rather bare in the breakfast department these days.

As Amy made her way out through the ICU reception she spotted a familiar figure talking to the volunteers at the counter. In a vain attempt to avoid being recognised she pulled her thick, wavy hair over her shoulder to cover her face. She ducked her head to the side and made a furtive dash through rows of waiting room chairs occupied by groups of relatives waiting to visit their loved ones. The older lady spotted her though and cut the conversation short with the volunteer behind the reception counter. Moving quickly towards her she caught her gently by the arm "Ah, Amy…is it? Amy? Hi - its Karen…I thought I recognised you!"

The taller woman ferreted her to a quieter corner of the room and lowered her voice. "Is it Frank? Please tell me Franks not in there..." Amy sighed. So much for anonymity and avoiding the press. "Hi Karen. Yes _Pete_ is in the ICU." She emphasized his alias name. "Is it normal for his friends to meet this way or is it just us?" She watched Karen's face as her features moved subtly through concern to dismay then realisation as she pieced information together. She sighed and wilted slightly "He is the man admitted following a supposed gang assault isn't he. How is he? Is he awake? Is he ok? Oh that is a silly question!" Karen put a hand to her mouth and stopped talking then stuttered out "…would you like me to… buy you a coffee? Perhaps you could fill me in?" Amy looked at Karens face and considered how she could dodge this -Karen was a journalist after all and thus far Frank didn't seem to have a single acquaintance that didn't have something they wanted to gain from him. She could see honesty and kindness in the older woman's blue eyes though and remembered the moment karen and Frank had shared the last time they met in the hospital. She knew Karen genuinely cared about his wellbeing. "Ok, I really need to pee right now. But after that…" Amy nodded "I can fill you in. So long as you promise not to write about it." Karen relaxed a little and gave a small smile "Sure, I wouldn't do that to Frank anyway."

Fifteen minutes later Amy and Karen sat opposite one another in a quiet corner of the hospital cafeteria. Each cupping their hands around a hot drink. Karen watched Amy's face patiently, giving her time to find the courage to relive the past week and put the experience into words. Amy's eyes watched a bubble in her hot chocolate spin around slowly in the centre of her cup. It had not been an easy few months and reliving the last week and a half was going to take some effort.

Amy sighed and quietly admitted "I could see that Frank was injured pretty bad. I just didn't know what to do about it. I mean it isn't like I haven't seen him battered and bruised before but this was different. He hadn't really healed from when Billy got to him you know… and then he had to face off with that religious freak." Amy shook her head and looked away, trying to resist the rush of guilt that threatened to drown her. "And it its _my _fault. If I hadn't got into the trunk of his car and followed him to the apartment or if I'd just kept out of the way like Frank asked it wouldn't have happened! I just wanted to help you know. I _thought_ I could help. But I just got myself in the way and then he had me – John I mean. And Frank – I could see it in his eyes. He was worried you know? This John guy just wouldn't quit. I mean Frank is some bad ass crazy but so is this guy you know. And Frank was still injured." Amy shook her head and took a sip of her drink, mind jumping ahead. "I knew I should have just driven him to the hospital to begin with…" her voice trailed off and she sniffed, wiping her nose with the sleeve of her jumper as she relived the evening that Frank was forced to face off with The Pilgrim…

* * *

**Hello and thank you to anyone who has continued to read this far. I apologise - I dont have anyone that I would ask to proof read my story so any kind constructive feedback is welcome. Please be kind though it is my one and only so I am a complete novice at this game :) Ive only continued writing because I had some encouragement from a reader. **

**Thanks and good night :)**


	5. We hold strong for those we care about

Frank had managed to hold it together right up to the confrontation with the Schultz's. Amy could see through the bravado though. There was the hint of blue bruise blooming just above his collar all the way around his neck and only moments before he'd lent against the hall, catching his breath and gathering himself for the task ahead. He was exhausted and carrying his injuries close till the job was done.

Amy watched Frank out the corner of her eye as they walked back to the car. The sound of a gun firing from inside the mansion made her jump. That closed the chapter on the blackmail and violence stemming from a Senators private affair but she wasn't sure the struggle was over yet. Frank thought he was hiding it but she could see he was struggling. There had been a telling stumble, and he carried his weapon carelessly at his side – an uncharacteristic sign that he just didn't have it left in him to keep up his guard. That or he was too exhausted to fumble the gun back into its customary spot at his hip. Amy kept her distance, worried that if she let him know she could see he was struggling his walls would slam back up. She was divided between denying the signs and teetering on the brink of taking him to a hospital. Even if it meant he didn't speak to her again.

When they got to the car Frank leaned stiffly against the door, trying not to let Amy see that the vehicle was, for the moment at least, holding him up. He was exhausted. So exhausted that he felt as though he was moving through a fog of fresh cement. Cement pierced by a stomping headache. He knew his cheek bone was broken. Had felt it crack when John had hammered his head to the ground but this headache was something else entirely and had grown pervasively. He fumbled for the keys in his pocket which was a feat entirely beyond him. His hand was swollen and felt broken and the keys were in the other pocket. He couldn't think straight enough to put his weapon away and use the other hand.

It was a while before he realised Amy had been talking to him. He tried painfully to focus on what she was saying. Her words slowly filtered through the fog apparently moments after she had uttered them. "Frank?! Give me the keys, you are _not_ driving, you can barely stand!" He fixed her with a stare that he hoped said "You better get us straight home and without a scratch because Im in no mood to deal with the NYPD".

Amy sighed, exasperatedly. She truly couldn't decide whether Frank needed medical assistance or just a week of sleep. Clearly The Pilgrim had given him a fair touch up but he was still standing upright. Besides, that stare told her he had a grip on reality despite being exhausted. Still he wasn't giving her the keys and there was no way she was going to let him drive. She rolled her eyes and gestured expressively with her hand towards Franks pocket before quickly fumbling into his jeans herself to retrieve them.

Watching him get into the car was a painful event punctuated by grunts and grimaces. He moved stiffly and slowly but once he was in he just rested his head on the door and almost immediately nodded off. After that the drive back to Curtis' trailer was fairly uneventful. Aside from a few grunts and accusing stares when a corner taken too quickly woke Frank with a jolt. Amy took this to be a promising sign – accusatory stares meant that Frank was lucid enough to know what was going on and if he was waking up, well, that had to be a good thing … right?

When they reached the trailer there were tell-tale signs of last night's brawl everywhere. Blood splattered objects formed an obstacle course of sorts as she helped guide Frank to the door. He looked pale in the early dawn light and she could see him gritting his teeth with each step. She worried over whether she should call Curtis for help. She wondered if he'd even answer given he'd abandoned his post with the Senator last night. Anger began to bubble in her chest. This wasn't just her fault. Both Madani and Curtis had a hand here. They expected Frank to sort out their issue but then when he needed them most they turned their backs or worse – considered turning him in for a better offer. If Curtis hadn't left with the Senator Frank probably wouldn't have a scratch on him right now. At least _she_ didn't ask Frank to help her. He _chose _to help. It was _his _choice to get involved in her mess. Hell he seemed to welcome the opportunity of that bar fight!

In the trailer Frank eased himself onto the seat at the table where he cleaned his weapons, grunting with the effort. Amy watched him with concern in her eyes. "Frank, we should get you to a doctor" Frank shot her a glare "…Or we could call Curt to come check you out?" Amy offered. She waited for her words to sink in and steeled herself against the response.

Frank leaned back carefully, gave her his flat stare and said, not without effort "Curtis doesn't want a part in this Kid. He made that clear last night. Ill be fine, its just a few cracked ribs. I really just need to get some sleep." Amy sighed "Well lets at least get you a shower. I have no idea how much of that blood is actually yours. Im a pro at stitching wounds if you didn't already know - I learnt on some bad ass's tush!" Frank rolled his eyes and proceeded to try - and fail - to get his boots off. Eventually Amy got sick of watching him struggle and deftly brushed his one good hand away, unzipped his heavy boots and made a good attempt at gently tugging them off his feet.

Amy had to help him un-belt and unbutton his jeans too but that was where she drew the line "You'll have to work out how to get those off yourself!" She also needed to help him with his shirt as he couldn't lift his left arm above his head and leaning over was _not_ a good idea as he had already nearly passed out trying to remove his socks. Amy gasped when she saw the extent of bruising across his back and side. Franks entire left flank was black with deep bruising. She had never seen a bruise so severe. "That good huh?" Frank grunted wryly and begun making his way to the bathroom where Amy had the hot water already running.

Moments later Amy was jolted out of her doze at the table by a loud thud and crash coming from the bathroom. She didn't hesitate to open the door and barge in and was met with the sight of Frank passed out on the bathroom floor partly wrapped in a towel.


	6. At deaths door

Curtis was moving about his apartment readying coffee as morning light trickled in through the window. He had a spring in his step that hadn't been there in months. He handed a slim lady wearing a mans dressing gown a mug and gave her shoulders a squeeze.

"So, you're serious about getting out of town? Not yesterday you weren't returning my calls and now we are going on a road trip?" she teased, a wry smile playing on her face. Curtis returned the smile before replying solemnly "Yeah, why the hell not?! Life has been a little too hectic lately. I think a few days someplace quiet would do us some good. I haven't got anywhere to be till next week. How about you?" Just as the woman opened her mouth to reply Curtis's phone buzzed on the table. He picked it up, looked at the screen and made a sour face before answering.

"Not a good time Frank…" but at the other end a panicked Amy was frantically yelling; "FRANK! FRANK!..." then into the phone "Curtis, it's Frank, he is in trouble!"

"Amy, Frank is _always_ in trouble. Im tapping out of this one. He is a big boy. He will sort it out."

"No, you don't understand. He is _really_ in trouble – he collapsed in the shower and I cant wake him up! What should I do?"

"Shiiiit!" Curtis braced both hands on the table and hung his head in sheer frustration. Amy's pleading voice could be heard at distance from the phone "Curtis? _Curtis please_! Im worried he'll die!" Curtis glanced at the lady wearing his dressing gown and pulled an apologetic face. She rolled her eyes and nodded to him to go to the callers aid. Curtis put the phone back to his ear. "You at the trailer? Ill be there in ten. Put him on his side and keep an eye on his breathing if he looks like he is getting worse _call a damn ambulance!_"

Frank was still lying awkwardly on the floor of the tiny bathroom when Curtis arrived. Amy had covered him with towels in an effort to keep him warm which was all she could think to do. "Tell me what happened" Curtis instructed as he carefully stepped over Frank to position himself as close to his head and chest as possible in the crammed space. "He collapsed in shower" was all Amy could muster. Curtis peered at Franks bruised face and deftly placed two fingers at his carotid artery to take a pulse. "His pulse is too fast. So is his resp rate" He said simply as he readied a pen torch to inspect the injured man's pupil reflex. "…and one pupil is dilated. He needs an ambulance. _Now_."

Curtis quickly dialed 911 and efficiently relayed the required information to the operator before putting the phone on loud speaker, muting the call and placing it on the bathroom vanity. He shifted the towel that was covering Franks torso and took in the extent of his injuries. Shaking his head Curtis and looked up at Amy "What the hell happened to him?"

Amy stiffened and drew herself up tall, anger boiled up and found the words for her "What do you mean 'what the hell happened to him?'? YOU happened Curtis. You stick your head in and ask Frank to finish off old business and then when he needs you, you get cold feet, drop and run at the worst possible time! Frank left you with the senator. He TRUSTED you! That maniac - the one that just doesn't give up- he had _me _and so long as Frank had the Senator _here _with _YOU_ he had leverage. But no! _YOU_ decided at the worst possible time that _YOU_ didn't like Franks game. You chose to turn your back on Frank when he needed your help the most.

When that guy came knocking to exchange hostages Frank had nothing to bargain with and I tell you what – for all of his religious righteousness John is not such a forgiving guy. Do you really think Frank was going to have much chance of getting out of that without a fight? There wasn't ever going to be a friendly chat once that guy learnt that the Senator wasn't here. Not until Frank had the upper hand and that meant they went about beating the b-Jesus out of each other. And _THIS_ is the result Curtis! _YOU_ had a hand in this!" Amy was practically yelling through tears as the fatigue and emotion of the past 24 hours caught up with her. When she stopped, softly sniffling into the stunned silence she could hear the sound of approaching sirens.

Amy retreated to the lounge of the trailer as the two paramedics jostled to get into the now over crowded trailer to their patient. Curtis moved to the opposite end, standing in the doorway to the bedroom, and directed the first assistant towards the bathroom. "Morning folks, my name is Karl, Im guessing from the 911 report that you are Curt? You called in to report a man in pretty bad shape. Can you tell me what the patients name is?" He glanced first at Amy then at Curt, unsure of who to address the questions to and began crowding himself in beside Frank. "Fra.." Amy began before Curt cut her off with "Pete. Pete Castiglione". Amy bulked and quickly shut her mouth, suddenly remembering the precarious situation that Frank was now in.

Karl began to assess Franks vitals. "Pete? Pete can you hear me? Can you squeeze my fingers?" the next question was directed at Curt "Do you know Pete well – does he have any allergies?" Curt opened his mouth to reply but Amy quickly interjected "No. Curt doesn't know him. He was just in the right place at the right time to help out. We are lucky he was here. And no. No allergies" before raising her eyebrows and silently mouthing the question "allergies?" to Curt and relaxing a little when he shook his head.

"What about drugs, does he take anything? Prescription or otherwise?" Karl popped his head out of the bathroom door to look at Amy who shook her head. "Ok. Good. Can you give me any information on what happened?" Curt opened his mouth to reply before being interrupted by Amy again "He intervened with a group of guys who were hassling me last night" she supplied, a little too forcefully. By now the second paramedic who hadn't introduced himself was arranging a spinal board as best he could in what space was available. He raised his eyebrows at the teenager and Amy began to worry that they hadn't had the time to contrive a solid background story. "Were you harmed at all? Did you report the incident to the police?" Amy spread her hands wide and shrugged "No... it has all been a bit of a blur… look I'm fine, really. Pete on the other hand isn't." The unnamed paramedic nodded, moving towards the bathroom from where his colleague was beginning to relay information to him.

"He is not in a good way. Signs of a nasty head injury and likely internal bleeding by the looks of of his chest and abdomen. Cant rule out spinal either. Heart and resp rates are well up, blood pressure and sats are low and breath sounds are diminished on this left side. We are going to have to move fast. I've secured a line. Can you pass the collar please. We will need to get oxygen on him ASAP and Id like to do a thoracostomy to drain his chest and get this lung working better before we move him." The unnamed paramedic moved quickly to meet Karl's requests while the other man began once again addressing Curt and Amy. "We're going to do our best, but Pete here is in pretty bad shape. Im going to do a make-shift drain in his chest wall to take pressure off this lung then we are going to get him to the nearest trauma hospital. We normally only take relatives with patients. Either of you related to Pete?" Amy didn't even think – she had to stay with him. "Yeah he is my dad". Curt's head snapped up and he shot Amy a warning glance. Amy glared back.

A week later, sitting in the hum of the morning-tea rush at the hospital cafeteria Amy's once hot chocolate had gone cold. The bubble she had watched slowly spin before had long since popped. A 'Big Breakfast' sat pushed to her left, hardly touched despite her earlier hunger.

"You know of all the people in my life who claimed to have cared for me. Or of anyone who should have stood by me, Frank is the only one who has done just that. Not for any gain to himself but because he thought it was the right thing to do. Right to the point of laying down his life. Because he did that, you know. He laid down his life. That ambulance ride – he didn't make it easy for the paramedics. Karl worked on him the whole way in. And doctors in the ED too. He nearly didn't make it into the operating theater. He spent 7 _hours_ in surgery. The doctor said they resuscitated him twice. It took them 7 _hours_ to get him to stay with us and when they came out, they told me I should prepare myself for the worst. They didn't think he would survive the night. His body was just too exhausted, too injured to know where to put its energy." Amy shrugged "They let me stay so I sat with him the whole night." She fell silent again, sitting with a hand under each thigh. "And now here we are." She made herself look Karen in the eye, her words expended. "And here we are" sighed Karen. Karen watched her, giving her the time to come back to the present after reliving the events leading up to Franks collapse.

Feeling awkward in the silence Amy fidgeted and said "Well, I guess this is all part of the deal with The Punisher" then in an undertone "Punishing in ways I wouldn't have expected." Karen gave a mirthless laugh and a slow deliberate nod "Yes. That is our Frank. So afraid of getting close to anyone in case he gets them hurt. So he keeps everyone at arms length. But sometimes, just sometimes, he lets someone behind his walls and cant let them out because it is the only way he can see to protect them. So he holds them there, behind those walls of his, but still at arms length."


	7. A more-than-two-coffee kind of day

Medani stood patiently amongst the growing crowd of people waiting for the barista at the hospital cafeteria to make their coffee. It was little after 9 am and while she had already had one on her way to the office she had a feeling that today was going to be a more-than-two coffees kind of day. Any day that involved Frank Castle seemed to be destined to cost her a fortune in caffeine.

She had kept tabs on his recovery by phoning the hospital daily but had decided to keep her distance to protect Franks identity. She had done what she could to have the initial report shelved at its earliest stage in the NYPD system in the hope that it would not reach Mahoney's desk. Mahoney had been so driven to get Frank behind bars that he likely knew Frank had another identity. May even know the name in which case the flimsy cover story offered up by Franks newest sidekick would not be much protection. Thankfully, now that Mahoney had first-hand experience of Franks integrity, she was confident that he wouldn't be so inclined to shoot him. She knew however that he wouldn't be so easily diverted from trying to put him behind bars should the opportunity presented itself.

Mahoney had contacted her twice in the last week. Needling for information on Franks whereabouts. Evidently Frank had something to do with the murder-suicide of US Senator Schultz's parents however Mahoney had no hard and fast evidence to pin it on the man. Medani had seen the reports. Vigilante justice was written all over it in big, bloodied letters spelling 'Frank Castle'. She didn't agree with it, yet a part of her was thankful for the finality of that chapter. Senator Schultz hadn't pursued the issue. Apparently, he had an alibi that checked out which removed him from the suspect list so in her eyes it was a closed book. There were more useful things she could be spending her time on at present. Apprehending Billy Russo was at the top of her list. Not that Rafi needed to know that. Mahoney would not be as easily swayed. His belief in the criminal justice system was such an integral part of his identity that he took it as a personal affront to let such a violent vigilante retain freedom. If he found Frank he would no doubt also find a way to incarcerate him.

Medani told herself that the visit today was necessary in order to gain information on Billy Russo's likely next move. Frank knew Billy better than anyone after all. It was a flimsy white lie but she held onto it all the same. Coffee in hand and mind elsewhere she continued on her journey to the ICU. When she arrived the medical team were making their exit from his room. "…it's a fair miracle that he survived after the condition he arrived in – If it had been me leading the team that day Id have said it was some pretty edgy skill that did the trick!" chuckled one of the doctors before he nearly collided with the slim, curly haired and well-dressed woman trying to go in the other direction. "Ah good morning! Are you here to see Pete? Are you a relative? We had hoped to speak with his daughter but she seems to have stepped out." Thrown off guard Medani stuttered "No! no, not a relative!" She fumbled her badge out of her pocket with her spare hand. "Just come to get a statement, is he well enough?" The doctor took a cursory glance at her badge. "Oh! Of course, yes! That makes sense. You may not get too much useful out of him though. We have just taken the breathing tube out but he has been fairly drowsy. That aside there should be no medical reason stopping him from answering questions so long as the nurse is there to keep an eye on his condition. It may even be of some benefit to him if he could start concentrating on things for _short_ periods. We haven't had much luck in keeping him awake but we need to see him more alert before we will be able to move him to a ward." Not knowing how else to respond to the information Medani simply nodded thanks and excused herself awkwardly from their presence, closing the door to Franks room quietly behind her.

The room had a muffled quality to it although it was currently brightly lit. Monitors displayed large numbers and moving lines, beeping in a subdued, regular beat. She glanced around taking in her surroundings. A chair draped with a thick corduroy jacket told of Amy's presence although the teen wasn't in the room. She wondered where she might be and for a moment worried that perhaps Russo was more driven to destroying Frank than she truly suspected. A thought she quickly dismissed as paranoia until she had the time to thoroughly inspect it for a ring of truth.

She nodded at the nurse who was busy taking observations in the wake of the doctors exit and approached the foot of the bed. Once she had exhausted all other options, she dragged her attention almost reluctantly to Frank. He was propped into a semi-reclined position in bed. His fit physique was obvious under the soft hospital gown despite the past week spent incapacitated in the ICU. Clean, muscular forearms rested still across his lap and the line of his chest could be seen rising and falling gently as he breathed. She could see the outline of bandaging around his torso though and numerous ECG wires running a path from his chest to a machine beside the bed. Dressings could be seen along the back of one hand and his face and neck still sported deeply coloured bruising. He appeared to be dozing although the furrowed brow suggested that he wouldn't be too difficult to rouse. She glanced at the nurse, and cleared her throat to get her attention "would you mind?" She flashed her badge "could you give me ten minutes please" and indicated the door with her head. The nurse protested for a time before giving up and warning that she would stay bye the door and would be straight back in if she was worried at all.

Attention back on the patient she queried gently "Frank?" He stirred slightly and opened his eyes, glancing blearily around to locate the voice. "Frank, it's me Dinah." Frank sighed and shook his head slightly, closing his eyes again. "Christ! Medani, what are you here for?" his words came out in a raspy whisper that sounded painful. Still his tone cut her more deeply that she expected. She opened her mouth then closed it again, pressing her lips into a thin line. "Nice Frank. Ive come to see how you are. Not the smartest career move if certain people were to find out either and you ask that!" Frank slowly and carefully shifted his position and fixed her with a flat look, all hint of 'drowsy' for the moment dispelled. "No offence Medani, I owe you, but can you blame me right now?" was all he could manage.

There was a weighty silence between them as they considered one another. "Ok Frank. Look, I have kept ears out for word on Russo. He has gone to ground and my sources are turning up blank for any hint of what he is planning. Even his therapist Krista comes up clean. No indication that she has had any further contact with Russo. She knew we were onto her after Billy put you in here last month so likely she is being smart and keeping her head down. But I know he is still out there and I know he isn't done. His little boys club is still throwing frat house parties on steroids. Never out of the same place but we know it is them. We cant pin anything on them though unless we get Bill first. I need to get him Frank."

"You are not in a position to see to it but it needs to end…before he hurts anyone else. I haven't ruled out the possibility that he would come after you either. If he found you while you were in here… You are a sitting duck. What would that mean for your little light-fingered friend." She nodded towards the chair with Amy's jacket. Frank pulled a slight face and frowned. Swallowing to clear his throat he rasped out "Medani, Bill isn't concerned with me…'Far's he knows, I'm still 'burning in my own personal hell'." He swallowed again and grimaced slightly. "If you want to find him…you will need to piece together where and when he plans to leave."

Dinah nodded and puffed out a little "huh!" and looked away. She had suspected as much but Frank's words cemented it and again the turn of phrase Krista had used '…burning in his own private hell' stuck out clearly in her mind. Her plan of action confirmed, she excused herself from Frank to return to the office. She had already had the team scour for evidence that Russo or Krista planned to leave town without anything to show for it but with Franks confirmation she would revisit that line of investigation. She couldn't chance them getting away. If she didn't have the evidence through the normal channels by the end of the day, she would make a personal visit to Krista on her way home.

Amy and Karen made their way through the wide corridor of the ICU, keeping to the right so they didn't stall traffic coming in the other direction. As they approached Franks door, they saw the nurse standing outside, glancing through the window almost anxiously. Amy's heart began to race and she hurried the last stretch, concerned for Franks wellbeing. As she arrived the door was pulled open and Dinah Medani strode out running head long into the teenager.

"What the actual cluck!?..." exclaimed Amy as she was jostled backwards "Oh! Hi!" She looked Dinah up and down and glanced at Karen "So… this is getting a little _too_ familiar now."

"Amy. Karen." Dinah nodded at the slender, blond woman who returned the greeting. "Ive just taken Pete's statement..." she paused to give the nurse time to close the door to Franks room behind her. Lowering her voice, she said in her soft, clipped manner "the report into your little cover story is still on the shelf at the NYPD so Frank is safe." She looked Amy in the eye and said pointedly "For now…In the mean time I have other work to attend to. Try to keep him out of trouble." She made a little wave with one hand and walked off leaving the other two in stunned silence.


	8. Reconnecting

Amy entered Franks room first, leading the way for Karen. Her eyes went straight to Frank, taking in his present condition. He was, thankfully, rid of the ventilator and breathing on his own. His eyes were closed, head turned to one side. She wasn't sure if he was awake or not. She didn't care. She hurried over to his side leaving Karen hesitating in the doorway. Amy pulled her chair to the bedside and placed a hand gently on Franks forearm. Realising she couldn't really use either of his names and not wanting to repeat her previous experience she settled for gently squeezing his arm and giving it a little shake. Slowly Frank opened his eyes and focused on her face, a hint of relief moving over his features.

He gave a slight nod and rasped out "Hi kid".

Franks relief was mirrored and amplified in the young woman's expression as she finally allowed herself to believe that he would be ok.

Karen gave the two a moment before pulling a chair up next to the younger woman. "Hi Pete" she greeted her friend. Although she tried to hide it behind her gentle smile and light tone, a sense of sadness and resignation emanated from her.

Frank gave a crooked, half smile and repeated Amy's earlier sentiment "Karen, let's just catch up over coffee next time."

Karen nodded and gave a little laugh, ducking her head to wipe away the tears that she hadn't known she was holding back. Frank took Karen's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

After a short silence Frank fixed his attention on Amy. He hesitated a moment as though fighting an internal battle over what he had to say. He took a breath and rasped out in short sentences "'M sorry kid. All of this…" he nodded at the room "You don't have to be here. You fought, and you won. You have your life now. You are safe." He paused to clear his throat. "Curtis can help you … wherever you want to go." He grimaced, catching his breath after stringing together more words in the last minute than he had combined over the last week and a half with a machine breathing for him. He looked at Karen for support "Tell her, Karen. There is nothing for her here. It is better for her, safer if she leaves..."

Karen looked at Frank, a small spark of defiance in her eyes. "So who gets to be here, for you? What sort of person does it take for you to accept their friendship, their presence? Who can stay here with you without you pushing them away?" Frank pursed his lips and turned his head away, avoiding Karen's imploring gaze. "Who is she in danger from anyway? Amy said she wasn't being pursued anymore. Billy doesn't know you are here does he?"

Frank looked at her, a hint of pleading in his eyes. "She is in danger from _me_, Karen. People get _hurt_ around me. I can't, _I won't_ have that on my conscience."

Amy scoffed and said firmly "I can make my own decisions. I'm not going anywhere while you are still here."

She would have had more to say but pain was beginning to edge into Franks expression and his breathing was becoming shallow. His throat rasped slightly with each in-breath prompting the nurse to come over and pointedly hand him the button to his patient-controlled analgesia. She fussed over her patient – adjusting monitors and checking the tension of the bandaging around his chest. Amy and Karen had to shift their chairs back whilst she moved about the bed. By the time she was satisfied that nothing was amiss, Frank had fallen back to sleep.

Later that afternoon Frank slowly surfaced from the depths of blissful nothingness. As the aches and pains of his battered body slowly began to seep into his consciousness, he became aware of a pleasant warmth across his legs. When he opened his eyes, he could see afternoon sunlight slanting through the blinds, splashing yellow-gold on the white, waffle-weave blanket across his legs.

Karen was noticeably absent. She had said her goodbye when Frank's lunch arrived a few hours before. Even now the feel of her lips pressing a gentle kiss on his brow, cool fingers cupping carefully across the nape of his neck lingered in his mind. He longed for her presence, to see her sitting in the chair next to his bed. She promised to visit again but he suspected any visits would be infrequent. They both knew it could be dangerous for her if he was identified and she had been seen to be a regular visitor. As always with Karen, he acknowledged that circumstances might mean he would not see her again.

Amy was still there though. Despite his request that she take the opportunity to leave town sooner rather than later. He glanced at her and smiled ruefully. The teen couldn't have positioned herself closer to him without actually getting onto the bed. Her chair was pressed up against the lowered side rail and her arms and torso were resting on the mattress. She appeared to be sleeping peacefully with her head resting on her forearms. He sensed the bond between them. It had grown undeniably over the past few months. He couldn't have stopped it if he had tried and, initially he had. He would do anything to protect her. It cut deeply to know that he was going to have to sever that if he wanted to ensure his shit wouldn't impact her. His heart wouldn't survive the blow if he found himself responsible in any way for her demise.

Frank sighed and fidgeted. His body hurt all over and he wanted to shift but he didn't want to wake the kid up just yet. If the nurse was to be believed Amy had spent long hours at the hospital every day since he had been admitted. She was probably just as exhausted as he was after the ordeal over the previous months. He would have something to say about the time of evening she had been leaving the hospital though. The trip back to the trailer from here was not the safest. Particularly for a young woman alone after dark.

The last of the afternoon sun danced gently through the highlights in her hair. He couldn't resist carefully picking up one of the locks and letting it slip through his fingers. Deciding it was time to wake her so she could travel safely, he gently gave her shoulders a little squeeze. When she didn't wake, he rubbed her back between her shoulder blades. Tilting his head cautiously to avoid setting the room spinning about him, he peered at her face.

"C'mon kid, it's getting late. You should head off before it's dark."

Amy sat up slowly and stretched giving Frank a flat look. "I haven't had any trouble the last week or so. Just saying."

Nodding, Frank glanced at his lap and gave a genuine if sheepish smile "I know but I'd feel better knowing you weren't taking unnecessary risks in these neighbourhoods. I can't protect you from in here."

Amy rolled her eyes but didn't argue. She didn't want to taint the relief she felt that Frank was ok. She also figured he had been through enough and didn't want to cause him to worry for the sake of her pride. "I'll see you first thing in the morning" she said over her shoulder as she left his room.

"Take care, kid" he replied quietly.

* * *

**Hi all, my friendly reviewer suggested I try to put a line of dialogue on separate lines to make the story read more freely. I had considered this before I began to write my fic but found it hard reading when I scanned through to proof it.**

**Let me know if you think it easier to read when presented as above and I might go back through and re-work my previous chapters.**

**As always thank you so much for reading - I would love to see more comments from those who do read through my story.**

Buckee :)


	9. Vulnerability

Billy perched on the edge of the sofa arm rest, long legs propped in front, leaning through his hands on either side. He kept his gaze steady on the petite woman sitting at the table and waited. He kept his expression neutral save for a slight lift of both eyebrows indicating an expectation that she would provide him with a response to the question he had posed a few drawn out moments before: "Will it be enough? Will it fill the, the…_hollowness_? Because if not why would we risk the opportunity we have to start over and make something of our future together somewhere else? I thought that was what we decided."

Krista looked at her hands cupping a mug of morning tea. She spoke in a calm, measured voice to the man opposite her "You wanted to destroy him. You have maintained that to move forward you need him to pay, in kind, for what he has done to you. We had a plan but…it wasn't enough. His suffering was short lived and you didn't get time to see it. To consider what it meant to you. He got out of it, he won't this time. We have another opportunity and it _will_ work. I have seen him at the hospital. I have seen _her_. She spends every waking minute beside him. There is a strong bond between them. Take her now, while he is unable to protect her and you will have your retribution. Frank won't be able to escape that."

Billy dropped his chin to his chest, considering the options. He hadn't built his empire by being risk averse by any means but he was not a man to take unnecessary risks. He had built himself up, dragged himself out of the stinking muck and mud by carefully calculating which risks to take and which to shed without a second thought.

"Why not just let the NYPD have him? We could be away this evening, if we chose. Leave him behind to rot in a cell. This girl is a nobody. Just another lost soul floating about amongst all the other lost souls. She doesn't know us. We don't know her. It would be nothing to do as you suggest, but if it won't fill the void…" he pulled a sneer "it is _mud_ on our hands for _no_ gain."

Krista locked her eyes on Billy's and reasoned "This _will_ destroy him. He couldn't protect his own children but in Franks eyes he can save this girl in more ways than one. He sees redemption, for her as well as himself, and would exchange his life for hers because of it. Take that away and you remove the one thing he has left that is giving him purpose. He will be behind bars _and_ he will stay there. Torturing himself because he failed his duty again."

"And what if he decides that seeing my corpse, or yours, will take the edge off his sense of failure? I'm not afraid of Frank. I _know _him. But you. You are different. Could you live with the knowledge that he might take it in his head to dedicate the rest of his life to _Punishing US." _He pulled another face indicating his disdain for Franks alter-ego. "He is like me in many ways except one...He doesn't know when cut his losses."

Krista got up and walked around to Billy. She took his face in her hands and looked kindly into his eyes. There was love there. The deepest kind of love. Billy could see that this intelligent, driven woman wanted nothing more than to help him be happy. She kissed him gently and said "He won't be able to trace this back to us. Even if he did…I have you and you will be _strong. Stronger _than he will ever be again, because you will have _me _and we will be together. But we need to act today. He is being extubated today so Frank and his 'daughter' will have the chance to reconnect. To consolidate their bond, find relief and relax in the belief that they are safe. She will be off guard. You will be able to take her as she leaves the hospital this evening."

Billy placed his hands on Krista's shoulders and kissed the top of her head tenderly. "OK. So we take her tonight as she leaves the hospital. She has been consistent in leaving at the same time each night?"

"Yes. She is there waiting in the morning and leaves when visiting hours close. There are too many people to take her in the hospital itself but she walks alone to the train. We will drug her in the car so there is less risk of her getting away or attracting attention. Take her straight to Curt's basement and we will have no issue staging an overdose. Young teen with no fixed address, history of undesirable behaviours. Take the time to plant evidence suggesting historical use at Curt's trailer too. Even he will be resigned to believe it is as straight forward as the NYPD see it."

Billy nodded slowly, considering the plan. "We can be off tomorrow. You have tied off your work commitments?"

"I discharged my last patient from the hospital yesterday. I just have the remaining reports to compile in the files tomorrow and we are free." She gave an unrestrained smiled and kissed him deeply. "I best be off though. I need to get those reports done."

Later that afternoon Krista sat at the ICU nursing station opposite Frank Castles room, drawing out the process of completing her last patient discharge report. She had toyed with the idea of taking Frank on as a patient under guise of trauma counselling. She knew it for what it was though. A desire for instant gratification. To see the man whose demise held the key to Billy Russo's release. To see his absolute vulnerability in that moment and appreciate the fragility of his fortitude due to one young woman. She indulged it to the point of feeding it a little. She had kept this discharge report to last knowing that it would afford her the ability to be close to the pair. She would get no closer. For Billy's sake. For the sake of their future together.

After drawing it out for as long as she could she admitted enough was enough. Time to draw the line and break free. The afternoon was dragging on but it was well before the end of visiting hours. Plenty of time for Billy's man to get to the trailer and plant evidence. She had a stash of pre-dated bottles of multiple different prescription drugs along with a few syringes and an old tourniquet in the console of the car. She would meet Billy's man in her apartment carpark before he went to Curtis' trailer. She would likely get home before Billy even had to leave. As she stood up though the door to Franks room opened and his young charge strolled out.

"I'll see you first thing in the morning" she said over her shoulder as she left his room and proceeded to walk past the nurse station without so much as a glance in the psychiatrists direction. Krista stiffened; she had denied the possibility of this scenario, preventing it from creeping into her mind and sowing doubt in its wake. The teen hadn't deviated from her routine in the preceding week and a half! It was utterly unlikely that she would _now_. There was nothing for it. The basis for the rest of the plan hadn't changed. The girl would be relaxed and off guard. A false sense of security would make her easy to take.

Krista followed Amy. Keeping a distance so as to elude suspicion. When the teen got into an otherwise empty elevator Krista's heart nearly skipped a beat. This was an opportunity presented sooner than expected. The psychiatrist trotted to make the lift as the doors began to close. Smiling sweetly in thanks as Amy moved to hold the way open. She moved slowly to the back middle of the lift. Positioning herself so that Amy would feel compelled to stand slightly in front and to one side. Krista waited, ensuring no one else would impose themselves at the last minute. As the doors slid closed, sealing the escape the smaller woman produced a syringe and pressed the needle point through Amy's shirt to rest against the skin of her flank.

"Don't make any sudden moves and you will be ok. I just want to talk. After that you can go. Come with me now, tell me what I want to know and this will all be just a memory" she calmly lied before pressing the button for the basement carpark.

Amy tensed in shock as something sharp was pressed to her side. Adrenaline immediately flooded her system and she froze to the spot, shoulders raised half way to her ears, arms stiffly held out to either side. Her mind went blank, her eyes frantically looked for an opportunity to get away. The lift was big, the buttons for the floors were too far to reach without drawing notice. All she could do was hope that the lift would stop at another level and someone else would get on. The lift moved painfully slow. Level 3… 2… 1… then halted at Ground. The woman behind her pressed the object a miniscule more firmly into her side so that Amy wondered if it had already pierced her skin.

"Don't try anything. Don't speak to anyone, don't look at their faces. I just want to talk and then you will be free. Anything else and you are done" the last was a barely audible whisper as the sound of the hospital foyer spilled through the opening lift doors and the two were crowded in by people wanting to get to the carpark.

Her assailant would have to divide her attention sooner or later – to get keys or something. She might even have a chance of getting away if she was forced into a car while the smaller lady climbed in herself. Amy waited for her opportunity but it never came. Krista opened the car door and cornered the teen. Amy felt the needle push into her side and found herself slowly sliding onto the back seat as her legs refused to hold her weight. The world closed in on itself as she sank into oblivion.


	10. Dancing on a knifes edge

**NB: part of this chapter utilises the dialogue of the Marvel series of The Punisher season 2 episode 12 "Collision Course". I have used the episode as a structure to build my story upon however I own nothing of it. I have highlighted the section that is plagiarises dialogue by bracketing it with horizontal lines. **

Billy had finished making arrangements for their departure. He didn't double-check anything. It wasn't in his nature. He had done everything he needed to do in the first instance. The plan however; that was another matter. Plans could always be refined, interrogated from new angles, and rehearsed to the last. He knew it intimately. All the redundancies and adjustments built in to make it water tight. Never the less, here he sat on the couch, fingers interlocked, ankles crossed, head resting back, mind rehearsing every step. He might have been asleep if it weren't for the outline of his eyes moving back and forth under their lids and the occasional twist of the lip.

The sound of the front door opening snapped him out of his mental practice. Krista had arrived home. Billy got up to meet his heart as it walked in the door. The pair met in the hallway and took a moment to breath each other in. Krista placed her palms on Billy's chest as she stood on her toes to kiss him. She watched his face, reading his expression as she calmly told him "Our plan has changed. The girl left early – she is in the car."

Billy's eyebrows raised as he looked at his girlfriend. You are full of surprises. Is she alive? Did anyone see anything that may draw attention to us?"

"She is sedated. It went perfectly. We'd best get her up here before the sedation wears off though."

Not long after, Billy carefully carried the unconscious teen up the stairwell to the apartment. Depositing her in the spare room he quickly used zip ties to secure her to the bed being careful not to pull so tight so as to leave a mark. "Do you have enough sedative to keep her out till the job is done at the trailer?" he asked.

"I have another dose. It will leave her system quickly enough that it will add to the picture of mixed drug abuse and not raise suspicion. Best get moving though."

Billy nodded, gave Krista a peck on the cheek and departed, leaving Krista to finalise her packing.

After half an hour Krista began to feel tendrils of doubt. Billy had been gone for too long. What had caught him up? She would have to dose the teenager again soon to keep her quiet and prevent her from struggling against her restraints. Billy would be back though. He wouldn't be much longer she told herself firmly. A soft knock at the door made her give a little jump, her heart bouncing to her mouth. She hesitated before quietly padding down the hall to peer through the peep-hole. Dinah Madani. She had to let her in and get her out quickly. She couldn't risk her hanging around the building thinking she could wait for a supposedly absent occupant to arrive home. She opened the door and greeted her.

"Hi! Dinah!...Is everything OK?"

"Yeah!...You sounded a little strange on the phone the other day. Ive been pretty caught up with work since but I thought I'd drop through and see how you are."

* * *

"Oh, I guess I must have. Um…Its nothing. I just, I watched the news, and I got a little overwhelmed. Even I'm not immune to a good, old fashioned panic attack." She didn't step back from the entrance.

"Well, doctors make the worst patients, huh? Are you…going to let me in?"

"Oh, of course. Come on in" she stepped to one side, mind racing. Trying to think of how to get rid of the woman quickly without raising suspicion.

Dinah stepped into the apartment but found herself blocked by the shorter woman. She looked around, noticing the suitcase in the hall "Are you going somewhere?" She asked casually.

"Yeah, yeah. I thought why stay here freaking out when I could go somewhere and wait till this is all over?"

"Got you, makes sense. I mean, I wish I could do the same."

"Do you? Really?" Krista couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice. She felt the control she had over the situation slowly slipping out of her hands.

"No, no. You know what, you are right, I…Probably not" Dina replied. She tried to look natural as she strolled through the hallway, trying to get eyes into every room she passed to be sure Billy wasn't going to come at her from behind. She baited the psychiatrist, keeping her on edge with hidden meanings. It was enthralling, walking on the blade of a knife "We've just got to play it out now, right?" The other woman didn't bite though. Dinah would have to poke the bear some more.

"Tea?" Krista offered, as if oblivious to the double meanings the agent was throwing at her. Krista's mind worked quickly. She had to keep calm. She knew how people worked. If she just slowed the situation down, she could regain control. He had to plant doubt in Dinah's mind.

Dinah deflated a little. She knew it wouldn't be easy but she had hoped for a moment that this charade they were playing could be called for what it was sooner rather than later. She could feel the tension building. She resigned herself to the intellectual battle ahead of her, vying to be the one controlling the situation.

"Uh, there was one thing. When I went to visit Castle in the hospital. Russo called him. He wanted to gloat. And he said something funny, he said to Frank he was his own devil now…" Dina waited for a response but a pause threatened to leave her hanging "Yeah…" Still nothing. She strolled into the kitchen to be closer to the other woman. "Yeah...it um. I mean, it stuck me because it was the same thing you said to me the other night."

Krista relaxed a little. If this was the level of threat Dinah posed she had nothing to worry about. "I'm very fond of a quote. Afraid I'm guilty of repeating myself. I use it often with my patients."

Dinah's internal voice whispered 'dead end'. She would need to find another angle. "And there I was thinking I was special" she smiled ruefully to diffuse the situation and moved back out to the lounge area. Mind jumping about trying to keep up the momentum and create another opportunity to keep Krista off-centre.

"When we talked about, uh, Castle and Russo the other night…men like that, what stayed with me is, what kind of a woman lets them in?" She was rewarded by a look of panic that danced across the psychiatrists' face. She let the words hang between them a little while before dancing back across to the safe side of the line "A woman like me!" she offered up.

Krista had brought the mugs to the table. She felt off kilter, this woman was toying with her like a cat playing with a mouse. "You can't blame…" she started before the homeland agent took off in another direction yet again.

"I hate him, Krista. I hate him _so_ goddamn much. Do you want to know another secret, but this really has to stay between us…"

Krista nodded. Trying to keep up with the double meanings Dinah was dropping into the conversation was keeping her on the defence. Dinah continued "When Russo escaped the hospital, I brought Castle back here to find him and kill him. I risked everything I'd worked for, everything I stood for because I hated him _so_ _much_. I actively _condoned_ murder. Now, I am a _smart_, _strong_ woman. Why would I do something like that?"

Krista paused, mind racing desperately trying to slow the situation down as Dinah stalked away from her again. She was desperately trying to find something to give her a purchase on control but struggling just to keep up. "Dinah, I don't know if I have the answer to that…"

"No, I wasn't expecting one. But I, I do wonder. These broken birds of yours, your patients, have you ever saved one?"

"Id like to think so"

"But not your father"

"Excuse me?" Krista's heart skipped. This was not expected. This was private. This was _nothing_ to do with Billy. Dinah was trying to keep her on edge and it was working. She could feel the talons of anxiety gripping her. Nasty little thoughts were seeping into her consciousness, getting louder. She was losing this battle. She was losing control. She was losing Billy. She was losing _everything. _

"Terrible thing that happened to you…"

"You investigated me?"

"More of a background check. Force of habit" Dinah could feel defiance fighting to find purchase in her expression and fought it. This wasn't over yet.

"That was a long time ago." Krista cursed her voice for sounding so distant, so vulnerable, just like her 9-year-old self.

"Still." Dinah couldn't help pressing the point. It was low. Like kicking a man in the balls when he is already down but she couldn't help herself. This woman deserved every bit of this for helping Billy.

"Can you excuse me a minute?" Krista was barely hanging on. She needed to get some distance from this woman, re-group and reattack. She could still do this. _Could_ she still do this? Where was Billy! Had Madani already got him? She did her best to walk naturally to the bathroom but every part of her body felt like a puppet needing its own string to be intricately controlled by her already too busy mind.

"Sure. I'll make the tea." Dinah called after her.

* * *

Relief trickled through Dinah's being, pursued by adrenaline as she contemplated the task of quickly searching the apartment whilst Krista was out of the room.


	11. Desperation

Dinah frantically searched for anything that might confirm her suspicion that Billy had been sheltering at Krista's apartment. She glanced across shelves and desk tops, rifled through draws. Then she saw it. Billy's sketch book full of twisted images of The Punishers' skull motif. She hadn't even realised it was missing from her apartment. It didn't matter, it was all the proof she needed that she was right.

Suddenly a muffled bump at the wall to her left made her jump. She pulled her pistol out and stalked to the door. Pausing against the wall she took a moment to steel herself before quickly pushed the door open and imposing herself in the room. Weapon raised and scanning the shadows for the source of the noise Dinah's' heart pumped hard in her chest. She was greeted by Amy gagged and zip tied to a bed in the dark.

Dinah moved quickly to the girls' side, trying in vain to snap the plastic ties on the wooden bed-head before rushing to the kitchen and returning with a knife. As she stood up from her crouch beside the bed a shuffle and a woman's guttural scream warned her a little too late as Krista tackled her to the ground. "No! no, no, no!" Amy pleaded as she watched the two women scuffle. She was still tethered to the bed by the ankles. The knife had skittered out of reach and Dinah's hand gun spun away coming to rest under a large set of draws.

Dinah was on her back with Krista pressing the advantage from above, driving a knife incrementally towards her face, allowing her weight to do most of the work. At the last Dinah twisted, diverting the momentum of the knife to the side where it thudded into the floor boards along with her assailant who grunted at the sudden impact. With the smaller woman off balance the agent stole the advantage. Driving a knee into Krista's stomach she fumbled to get up, searching frantically for her weapon. Krista recovered quickly, getting to her hands and knees. Dinah cast about for a weapon and grabbed a lamp which smashed on impact with Kristas head. The woman fell to the floor, dazed and groaning. Dinah dashed out of the room, returning quickly with another knife to cut Amy's remaining bonds.

As Amy and Dinah fumbled to quickly cut the zip ties Krista began to regain her bearings and had scuttled to the doorway where she used the frame to assist her to her feet, gasping for air then dashing out of the room. Dinah swore under her breath and scurried after the other woman "get out of here, get to safety" she yelled to Amy as she disappeared down the hall.

Wide eyed and panting Amy crept to the doorway and peered out. She could hear the struggle continuing in another room. Her thoughts raced. The pistol. The pistol was still under the draws. Against all her instincts which were telling her to run she turned and headed back into the room. She splayed out on her tummy, pressed her cheek to the floor boards and strained to see the weapon. Of course, it was right at the back. She stuck her arm in as far as she could and just brushed the grip. She strained as hard as she could, heavy wood pressing painfully into her upper arm, the pistol shifted, slipped to one side. The sounds of the other women struggling had turned back her way. Amy whimpered and jammed her shoulder tighter under the heavy draws, biting her lip in concentration…finally the pistol moved in the right direction. She had it in hand. She scurried to her feet and, holding the pistol in two hands in front of her she began to inch herself towards the lounge room where Krista and Dinah were pitting themselves against one another.

The fight was gradually changing. The women were tiring, getting more desperate by the minute. Amy debated what to do, the gun was not much use. She would just as likely shoot Madani as Krista, then where would she be! She followed the brawl as it moved, over turning tables and bumping around walls towards the windows. Suddenly the Homeland Agent made a rush, driving the smaller, winded woman backwards and through one of the windows. Horrified Amy instinctively moved forwards to stop the fall despite being on the other side of the room and found herself pitching over the couch. She landed heavily and lost grip of the pistol which ended up skidding to a stop under a table.

Dinah stood a moment, looking out of the window. Features still as a statue as she gazed at the ruined body of the woman she had just thrown out. Amongst the crowd stood a tall, dark haired man holding a bunch of blue irises. "Amy, you need to get out _now." _She said in a voice almost devoid of emotion. Amy scurried to get up off the floor, untangling her feet from the couch throw-rug oblivious to the man whose gaze had locked with Dinah's.

"What about you?" Amy asked.

Dinah glanced at the teenager. No longer frozen to the spot she began to frantically search for her weapon for what felt like the one-hundredth time that night. "Go! Get out! I'll be right behind you."

Amy made a run for the door, still feeling slightly groggy from the drugs. As she approached, the door was violently shoved open jarring her wrist and throwing her back against the wall. A tall man with a vicious expression made worse by horrific scarring and a rabid light behind his eyes, rushed at her. He lifted her up by the jacket, slammed her against the wall and, pressing a forearm against her throat savagely demanded "WHERE IS SHE?!" The guttural scream made her want to shrink away. The edges of her vision began to blur as her brain was deprived of oxygen but then he dropped her. Suddenly she was a shaking mess on the floor, gasping for air. He disappeared with almost inhumane speed down the hall to where Amy had last seen Dinah. The door was open, she took the opportunity and ran to the stairwell. She had to find someone with a phone and call for help.

She half ran on jelly-legs, half fell down the flights of stairs to the ground floor and burst out onto the street. The sidewalk was packed with a crowd all jostling but strangely subdued. Amy had clean forgotten about Krista in the rush to escape. She stood in the crisp night air, gasping for breath, heart beating near out of her chest. Someone would have called 911. She didn't need to. She turned to walk away from the crowd, trying to pick a natural pace. She had gone no further than 10 meters when the sound of three gunshots rang out from the room above. Adrenaline once again erupted through her system and picked the pace for her. A half trot, half jog carried her blindly through backstreets and dark alleyways towards the night-glow of the city. She had to get to Frank.


	12. I've got you

Amy walked through the throngs of people out having a good night. It was late. Late enough that party makers were looking less than fresh. More than a few stumbled into her as she made her way across the city. Some leaned heavily against walls in alleys, relieving themselves after over indulging. The lucky ones had friends holding held their hair back. The not-so-lucky had friends who guffawed brashly and teased that someone couldn't hold their drink. Either way Amy ignored them, stopping only at news or flower stands to ask directions to the hospital.

She had been walking for over an hour and a half now. Her feet ached and she felt exhausted. The adrenaline had long since worn off leaving her feeling washed out. She was scared and felt sick to the bottom of her stomach. Her bag along with her phone, wallet and cash had been left behind, probably still in Krista's car so she had no choice but to walk. She had tried to con a cab with a story of being mugged but the driver was savvy and had driven off. After that she decided to stick with her own legs.

She was anxious to get to Frank as soon as she could but Billy had looked like a rabid animal when he grabbed her in the apartment. She didn't know if Billy had shot Dinah or the other way around. Or had they shot each other? If he had survived, he wouldn't think twice about putting a bullet in her, or make a second attempt at using her as leverage to get at Frank. She didn't want to make herself an easy target so she made an effort to zig-zag along the way. She would likely make it to the hospital well before visiting hours, even with the indirect route she was taking. She would have to wait in the emergency department waiting room. There would be security guards and cameras there so she would have some protection at least. She pressed on.

She arrived at the hospital in the early hours of the morning. The emergency department was busy - a typical weekend full of alcohol and drug-fuelled injuries. At least she had a good chance of avoiding notice. She made her way to a corner, walking as though heading towards someone she knew then bypassing at the last minute. For the first hour she sat rigidly, every nerve standing on end. Her eyes interrogated anyone that walked into the room. After a while though exhaustion set in and she began to intermittently nod off.

As dawn light began to filter through the city, chasing away the last of the evening revellers, the emergency waiting room began to empty. Amy dozed, head resting awkwardly against the wall, knees drawn up and feet on the chair next to her. A portly male nurse approached the sleeping teen and cautiously squeezed her shoulder "Hi love, are you ok?" Amy woke with a start, wide eyed with terror. The nurse jumped back "Woah! Easy sweetheart. Are you ok? Do you know where you are?"

Amy glanced sideways at the nurse, keeping her face slightly averted "Um yeah, thanks. I'm fine." She unfolded herself stiffly "Here to see someone" she mumbled as she quickly walked away. The nurse was left crouched by the row of seats, a bewildered look on his face.

Amy made her way to the ICU. Visiting hours weren't for another 2 hours yet but she might be able to convince one of the staff members to let her through. She hoped Frank was awake – it would be easier for his nurse to agree to the early intrusion if he was. The volunteer counter in the family waiting room was empty being too early for their shifts to have started so she pressed the intercom button at the ward entrance. "ICU nurses station, Mandy speaking" came a bright voice through the speaker.

"Uh, Hi. Its Rachael, I'm Pete Castiglioni's daughter. Look I know visiting hours don't start till 8 but I really need to see my dad. It is important. Am I able to come in?"

"Oh, ok. Look it is unusual but Ill check with his nurse." The speaker went silent leaving Amy standing in suspense for what felt like an hour but was barely 5 minutes. When Mandy returned with her answer Amy was lost in her thoughts and jumped at the sudden intrusion.

"Come on in Rachael, I'll take you through". The door buzzed open and Amy found a young nurse waiting for her on the other side, shiny, dark hair pulled back into a short pony tail. She smiled a little too brightly for someone who had been on night shift. "Your dad's nurse says he is awake. Sounds like he hasn't slept much over night anyhow. She thinks you being in early might give him something else to think about." The nurse opened the door to Franks room for the teenager before returning to the station in the centre of the ward.

Indirect morning light filtered into the room giving it a natural air in place of the harsh Fluro lighting in the hallway. Frank was sitting stiffly in a patient chair positioned next to the bed while the nurse busily changed the linen. He was propped upright with pillows at his back but was leaning slightly on his right arm to offload his left side. The hospital gown hung low around his throat, clearly displaying the mottled bruising at his neck above the outline of his defined chest. A pillow provided support between his left arm and the flail segment in his chest. He may not have a machine breathing for him anymore but he was still covered in lines and monitors for ECG, oximetry, drip and patient controlled analgesia. He looked a mess despite the week and a half since the brawl. "Morning Kid" he offered up "What -?"

"Frank!" All caution thrown to the wind Amy completely forgot his alias and practically threw herself at him taking him in an unhindered embrace.

Amy hadn't previously sought any form of affection or comfort from Frank. Not that she hadn't craved it. The last few months of her life had come close to her most difficult but Frank's persona did the complete opposite to offering warm gestures for reassurance, even once they had taken their measure of one another. During her most vulnerable moments she had heartlessly wondered if Frank was incapable of caring let alone showing affection and whether he had been so restrained with his children. Although she knew very little of his family she knew in her heart that it wasn't the case. Emotional turmoil was almost a physical barrier between Frank and anyone who so much as hinted that they cared about him. It seemed to be a desperate attempt to prevent himself from caring for someone, or unwittingly inviting someone to care about him. Amy suspected that this was driven by a sense of betraying his love for his family and to avoid gaining something he couldn't bear to lose. Frank had already lost more than he could tolerate in this lifetime. So she had avoided intruding on his personal space. Even when her need to be surrounded by a warm embrace and feel completely safe was almost suffocating. Now however, her restraint was completely overwhelmed and in tatters. The last 12 hours had been the final straw.

Frank grunted as the air was painfully driven out of his battered chest by the force of the teen. He hadn't been prepared for this response and his ribs were only just beginning to heal. Despite his high pain tolerance, his senses reeled. He couldn't take a breath. The spring in his ribs was compromised by numerous fractures and now they were being painfully crushed under Amy's weight along with his bruised lungs. Due to the fracture in his shoulder blade he didn't have the strength to push her away. The edges of his vision started to turn black before the nurse had time to impose herself and gently pull Amy away.

Frank gasped, fighting in vain to get air in and out without jostling his ribs further, coughing as his body's need for oxygen battled against his bruised wind pipe. "Christ" he half coughed the word out, giving Amy a flat stare before taking in her current state. She was mildly dishevelled with hair wisping around her face, tears were streaking down both cheeks as she stood hugging her arms about herself, averting her face from his. Frank tilted his head, a frown quickly passing across his countenance betraying his sense of paternal concern before he once again donned the mantle of impassive protector. "Hey, hey kid. It is ok. Are you ok?" he asked in a deep, gentle rumble. The only response he got was a sniffle so he tilted his head towards her again, peering at her face, trying to get her to engage with him.

When this still didn't elicit a response he turned to the nurse. "Ma'am, could you give us a minute alone, please?" he asked respectfully. The nurse nodded, patted Amy on the back and excused herself. Frank slowly began to arrange himself. He carefully removed the pillow from between his left arm and ribs placing it on the bed with the oximeter off his finger. Then, placing a fist either side of the connection points of the ECG leads he firmly disconnected them all at once with a slight grunt, careless as to whether he was damaging the equipment. Free of as many monitors as he felt capable of removing, and ignoring the alarms that were beginning to sound, he cautiously pushed himself up onto his feet. He was glad that Amy wasn't standing too far away – he had only stood up long enough to move into the chair this morning and hadn't been allowed to walk anywhere yet. He slowly hobbled the few steps to her and took her left elbow gently in his right hand. He stooped carefully, tilting his head a little to peer into her eyes. "Hey, Kid …What happened?"

Amy shook her head slightly and looked Frank in the eyes "I…I don't know! It was Billy. Billy and someone from here. And Madani." Frank visibly gritted his teeth, brow furrowed but he waited for the teenager to find the words.

"She forced me into her car last night. She threatened me with a needle. She said she just wanted information but…then I don't know, she must have had something in the syringe that knocked me out because when I came 'round I was zip tied to a bed." She paused, chewing her fingernails.

When it seemed she wasn't going to volunteer any more information Frank prompted "Where does Madani come into this?"

"She got me out of there. The woman from here – Madani pushed her out of the window but then Billy was there. He grabbed me but he just wanted Madani. He was crazy, you know." Amy shook her head again and wiped fresh tears off her cheeks "I could see it in his eyes – he was insane. Then when I got out of there, I heard gunshots…" She swallowed visibly "Frank, I don't know if Billy shot her or if Madani shot him. They could have shot each other for all I know. Or Billy could be on the way here. He knows you are here." Her words gathered speed as her anxious thoughts took over.

Frank sighed and swore under his breath. Amy was practically shaking. He could feel the anger brewing in his gut. Billy had _targeted_ her. He rubbed Amy's arm and gently drew her to him in a cautious hug, tucking her head under his chin. "It's OK kid. I've got you…I've got you." The last was a barely perceptible whisper through his clenched jaw as he fought to hold himself together against a building tide of rage.

* * *

**Hi all, thanks for reading - apologies for any errors in this chapter. I wanted to get my momentum back up again. **

**As always reviews would be very much appreciated :)**


End file.
